LA NOVIA DEL MAGNATE ITALIANO
by thetigger
Summary: El trabajo de Tomoyo Daidoji como encargada del ropero de la futura princesa de Montvelatte la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con el amor de su infancia, el magnate Touya Kinomoto. Touya ha vuelto a casa temporalmente para actuar como asesor financiero del príncipe… pero ¿encontrará una razón diferente para quedarse?
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con una nueva historia con mi pareja favorita espero que les guste así como a mí, la historia no es mía es de Trish Morey y Sakura Card Captor tampoco, ya saben que lo hago por pura diversión espero que les agrade y ya saben nos leemos al final _

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

El trabajo de Tomoyo Daidoji como encargada del ropero de la futura princesa de Montvelatte la lleva a encontrarse cara a cara con el amor de su infancia, el magnate Touya Kinomoto. Touya ha vuelto a casa temporalmente para actuar como asesor financiero del príncipe… pero ¿encontrará una razón diferente para quedarse?

**CAPITULO: 1**

Llegaba tarde. Tomoyo Daidoji subía las escaleras de mármol del castillo de Montvelatte de dos en dos, corriendo hacia la suite de Kaho Mizuki con el vestido de lino y seda recién lavado y planchado que la futura princesa había pedido para cumplir con sus obligaciones oficiales esa mañana.

Tomoyo buscó con la mirada al ama de llaves, que sin duda la regañaría por no usar la escalera de servicio. Pero subiendo por la escalera principal ahorraría unos segundos, de modo que arriesgarse a una regañina era el último de sus problemas.

Lo que más le preocupaba en aquel momento era que la signorina Mizuki llamase a Yue para preguntar dónde estaba la encargada del ropero con el prometido vestido.

Los puestos de trabajo en el castillo eran los más buscados en Montvelatte y había colas de gente de un kilómetro de largo, todos esperando trabajar para el nuevo líder del principado, el príncipe Eriol.

A la menor insinuación de que Tomoyo no estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como se esperaba, se encontraría sin trabajo.

Y ella necesitaba desesperadamente aquel trabajo.

Sus zapatos con suela de goma se aferraban al suelo de mármol evitando que resbalase, pero tenía la respiración agitada después de atravesar el patio del castillo corriendo.

Un piso más y habría llegado, pensó, mirando el vestido una vez más para comprobar que no lo había arrugado con las prisas.

No, la prenda de lino color crema estaba perfecta, protegida por la funda de plástico; los detalles de seda en tonos pastel haciéndole guiños bajo la luz de los candelabros del techo. Sólo quedaba un tramo más de escalera…

Tomoyo llegó al rellano, giró rápidamente a la derecha y… chocó de frente con una pared que no debería estar allí.

Una imprecación llegó a sus oídos mientras rebotaba hacia atrás, moviendo los brazos en busca de algo a lo que agarrarse para mantener el equilibrio.

Pero de no haber sido por las fuertes manos que sujetaron sus hombros, poniéndola en vertical, habría terminado en el suelo.

-Scusi –murmuró, sin aliento, sabiendo que el choque había sido culpa suya, pero pensando que al menos no era Yue o el propio príncipe de Montvelatte.

El hombre con el que había chocado era demasiado alto y fuerte. Aunque chocar violentamente con un invitado no era algo que se disculpase fácilmente en el castillo.

-Lo siento mucho.

Y era cierto, lo sentía muchísimo. Y más al comprobar que la bolsa de plástico que contenía el vestido había caído al suelo.

Tomoyo dejó escapar un gemido de angustia, su corazón tan arrugado como el traje.

-¿Se ha hecho daño? –esa voz despertó recuerdos enterrados mucho tiempo atrás y Tomoyo levantó los ojos del suelo para mirar las manos que la sujetaban.  
Tenía las manos grandes.

Fuertes.

Cálidas.

-No, no me he hecho daño –consiguió decir mientras clavaba sus ojos en el rostro del extraño.

Y esta vez se alegró de que estuviera sujetándola porque se le doblaron las rodillas…

NOTAS: espero que la historia les guste, ya saben dejen review y está loca gatita seguirá adaptando nuevas novelas con esta pareja que me encanta buen dia y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo mas, espero que la historia les fascine como a mí, ya saben OJO la historia no es mía es de Trish Morey y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco, ya saben que solo lo hago por diversión, nos leemos al final _

Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano

**CAPITULO**: 2

Tomoyo parpadeó, pero era él. Parpadeó de nuevo, pero seguía siendo él.

Touya Kinomoto, el chico que se había marchado de Montvelatte años atrás, jurando que iba a hacer fortuna. Y que, por lo que ella sabía, lo había conseguido.

Touya Kinomoto, el mejor amigo de su hermano en el colegio y el sujeto de un largo e infructuoso enamoramiento infantil.

Touya Kinomoto había vuelto.

Tomoyo intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón. Porque lo había olvidado. Sí, lo había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás.

Aunque eso no evitaba que se lo comiera con los ojos.

Seguía siendo un hombre muy guapo, el más guapo que había visto nunca. El tiempo no le había cambiado nada, salvo para madurar, tal vez incluso para perfeccionar la perfección.

La línea de su mentón había pasado de bien definida a poderosamente masculina, el torso más amplio para amoldarse a unos hombros que resultaban demasiado anchos en un delgado adolescente.

La piel alrededor de sus ojos oscuros estaba más curtida, más a juego con la intensidad del hombre. Unos ojos que ahora la miraban con expresión de sorpresa.

Pero era lógico que no la reconociera. Había sido invisible para él cuando eran unos críos, en el pueblo en el que crecieron. ¿Por qué iba a recordarla quince años después?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros intentando apartar sus manos y, si era absolutamente honesta, intentando controlar la desilusión que acompañaba a esa última pregunta. Era una pura fantasía imaginar que se acordase.

Y una fantasía hecha realidad no era algo que cayese en sus manos a menudo. Al contrario que las responsabilidades.

Y en aquel momento estaba olvidando al menos una de ellas: tenía que llevar un vestido a la signorina Mizuki, un vestido que debía estar planchado para que pudiese cumplir con su primer compromiso oficial…

Tomoyo miró su reloj y, a pesar de la cálida mañana, se quedó helada. ¡El primer compromiso oficial de la signorina Mizuki tendría lugar dentro de una hora! ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la escalera con un fantasma del pasado?

-Por favor, acepte mis disculpas por incomodarlo, signore Kinomoto, pero debo atender mis obligaciones.

-¿Sabes mi nombre? –replicó él, sin soltarla-. ¿Nos conocemos? Estoy seguro de que no podría haber olvidado a una mujer tan bonita como tú.

¿Estaba tonteando con ella? Tomoyo sabía que no hablaba en serio, pero le costaba trabajo apagar el fuego que esa voz, tan ronca y masculina, había encendido en su interior.

-Todo el mundo en Montvelatte le conoce y sabe de su éxito.

Luego encogió los hombros para poder apartarse y, durante un segundo, pensó que había logrado escapar.

-No te vayas –dijo él, tomando su mano-. ¿Nos veremos otra vez?

Tomoyo notó el calor que esa mano irradiaba por todo su cuerpo y, durante un segundo, sintió la tentación de quedarse allí, inmóvil. Pero era una locura.

Touya tenía reputación de playboy y, por mucho que le hubiera gustado cuando era adolescente, no tenía intención de caer a sus pies ahora. Él debía pensar que estaba libre, nada más. En realidad, no estaba interesado.

-No, me temo que no –contestó, apartando la mano para tomar el vestido del suelo y dirigirse al siguiente tramo de escaleras pensando que, a pesar de haber tenido una mañana terrible, aún tenía alguna oportunidad de conseguirlo.

Y casi lo había hecho cuando oyó la voz de Yue:

-¡Tomoyo!

NOTAS: como ven a Touya no reconoce todavía a Tomoyo, pero esto se pondrá interesante así que ya saben dejen review y nos leemos la próxima vez, se despide está loca gatita .


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí esta otro capítulo más de mi pareja favorita ya saben OJO la novela no es mía es de Trish Morey y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco solo me divierto adaptando así que nos leemos al final__._

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO: 3**

¿Tomoyo? De modo que ése era su nombre.

Touya ya se había dado la vuelta, sabiendo que debería pensar en su reunión con el príncipe Eriol y los retos financieros de Montvelatte para los que, supuestamente, debía encontrar repuesta, pero eso no evitó que guardase el nombre en su memoria para futuras referencias.

¿Tomoyo?

Los años desaparecieron como por ensalmo y en su mente se formó una imagen tan clara como el día, la imagen de una niña que lo seguía con la mirada por todas partes, desde algún mueble en una esquina o escondida detrás de un árbol, cada vez que visitaba a su amigo del colegio, Massimo.

Touya se detuvo en el pasillo. ¿Sería posible?

La Tomoyo que él recordaba no era más que una cría gordita con unos ojos profundos y brillantes.

Aquella Tomoyo era toda curva bajo el uniforme, con el pelo largo y oscuro y unos ojos… bueno, unos ojos que más bien parecían querer fulminarlo. Pero recordaba cómo lo había mirado, el reconocimiento en esos ojos.

Se acordaba de él.

Era ella.

Tras él podía oír la voz de Yue, el secretario del príncipe. Hablaba en voz baja, con tono urgente, pero era evidente que no estaba contento.

Luego oyó una voz femenina, temerosa… la voz de Tomoyo. Estaba recibiendo una reprimenda.  
¿Por qué le importaba? No era asunto suyo. Touya miró su reloj y lanzó una imprecación. No quería llegar tarde.

Eriol estaría esperándolo y no estaba bien hacer esperar a la realeza, aunque el príncipe y él mantuviesen una relación de amistad.

Sin embargo, no se movió.

Mirando por encima del hombro, Touya se pasó una mano por el pelo y volvió a lanzar una imprecación. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que aquella chica estuviera en un apuro?

"Porque no quieres que la regañen por tu culpa", le dijo una vocecita. "Sobre todo, si quieres reanudar tu amistad con ella".

Además, le molestaba que ella hubiera contestado tan rápidamente a su pregunta con una negativa. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Y por qué fingía no conocerlo?

Decidido a averiguarlo se volvió hacia el piso de arriba, donde seguía oyendo voces.

Podía verlos a los dos en lo alto de la escalera. Yue tenía ahora en la mano la bolsa de plástico que había caído al suelo cuando chocaron y Tomoyo, con la cabeza baja, parecía compungida.

-Por favor –la oyó decir, en un tono apenas más alto que un suspiro-. Necesito este trabajo, no volveré a llegar tarde.

Levantó la cabeza al decir esa última frase y, al ver que tenía los ojos empañados, Touya se preguntó de nuevo si debía involucrarse en un asunto que no le concernía.

Además, si Tomoyo tenía problemas con su jefe, ¿quien era él para entrometerse?

Cuando iba a dar la vuelta ella debió oír algo porque miró hacia abajo y, al verlo, giró la cabeza rápidamente. Pero no antes de que Touya viera un brillo de resentimiento en sus ojos, como si lo culpase a él por todo aquel jaleo y lo quisiera lejos de allí.

"De eso nada", pensó, molesto por esa airada expresión cuando él había ido a ayudar. "No vas a escaparte tan fácilmente".

-Yue –llamó al secretario del príncipe, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

NOTA: Como ven a mi queridísimo Touya ya metió en problemas a Tomoyo, pero se resolverán ya verán jejeje, si ya se los capítulos son muy cortos, pero son interesante, así que espero que les agrade la historia así como a mí nos leemos pronto y ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les siga gustando ya saben OJO la historia no es mía es de Trish Morey y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco así que los dejo nos leemos al final _

Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano

CAPITULO 4

Yue guiñó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba el elegante reloj de plata que llevaba en la muñeca.

-Signore Kinomoto, ¿no le espera el príncipe Eriol en la biblioteca?

-Aún tengo un par de minutos –dijo él-. Disculpe la interrupción, pero esperaba encontrar a esta joven y… me alegro de que esté usted presente. Hay algo que debería saber.

Yue miró a Tomoyo, como esperando que aquella fuese la noticia que cimentara su despido.

-¿Y qué es eso que debo saber?

Las pocas esperanzas que Tomoyo hubiese podido albergar cayeron en picado. Ya era un contratiempo que Yue la hubiese pillado en la escalera principal, prohibida para el servicio, tarde porque había ido a ver cómo se encontraba su abuela y con el vestido de la futura princesa arrugado. ¿Y ahora, además, Touya quería involucrarse? ¿Por qué?

A menos que estuviera molesto con ella porque había rechazado el ofrecimiento de que volvieran a verse... y era muy posible, pensó, tragando saliva.

Había oído que Touya Kinomoto tenía fama de inflexible, pero ella no merecía ese trato sólo por decir que no estaba interesada.

Touya la miró entonces con un brillo en los ojos y un inesperado esbozo de sonrisa.

-Quería darle las gracias por su ayuda y felicitarte a ti, Yue, por la calidad de tu equipo.  
Tomoyo observó, incrédula, cómo el secretario erguía los hombros, su recta espalda de repente más tiesa que nunca.  
-Es un comentario muy agradable, señor Kinomoto. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué exactamente quiere darle las gracias a Tomoyo?

El esbozo de sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa completa y, aunque estaba mirando a Yue, Tomoyo sintió el efecto de esa sonrisa como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales.

-En mi prisa por reunirme con el príncipe –empezó a decir Touya- subía por la escalera a toda velocidad sin saber muy bien dónde iba y, desgraciadamente, he chocado contra esta joven, tirando al suelo lo que llevaba en la mano.

Y luego la he retenido preguntándole por dónde se iba a la biblioteca mientras ella intentaba marcharse a toda prisa…

-Ah, ya veo –murmuró Yue.

-Se me ha ocurrido que no le había dado las gracias como era debido y mucho menos felicitarla por su ayuda cuando estaba, evidentemente, reteniéndola.

El secretario del príncipe parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido, y aparentemente no agradablemente sorprendido.

Tomoyo tragó saliva, incrédula. Touya estaba desvirtuando la verdad, por no decir mintiendo, y todo por ella. ¿Por qué haría eso? Él no tenía ni idea de quién era y mucho menos de lo desesperadamente que necesitaba aquel trabajo.

No sabía que aquella era su única esperanza de pagar una deuda contraída por su familia que la tenía estrangulada.

Lo que estaba diciendo podría significar que la esperanza siguiera viva…  
Sin embargo, lo que estaba diciendo no era verdad.

Tomoyo respiró profundamente, nerviosa pero decidida. Porque por mucho que necesitara aquel trabajo no pensaba apoyarse en mentiras para mantenerlo. Podría estar desesperada, pero aún no había caído tan bajo.

-No –dijo enfáticamente. Y ahora fue Touya quien se volvió, sorprendido-. No ha sido así exactamente. Fue culpa m…

NOTA: como ven ahora van a competir haber quien tiene la culpa jajajajaja bueno nos leemos luego y ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	5. Chapter 5

_Un nuevo capítulo ya saben OJO la historia no es mía es de Trish Morey y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco solos los utilizo por diversión jejeje no leemos al final__._

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

** CAPITULO 5**

-Vamos, signorina –la interrumpió Touya-. No debe ser tan modesta. Por supuesto que ha sido exactamente así.

Tomoyo, con las mejillas encendidas, guardó silencio. Y Yue se aclaró la garganta, el carraspeo indicando que, aunque no estaba dispuesto a creerlo, no tenía intención de discutir con el invitado del príncipe.

-Tomoyo –empezó a decir, poniendo el vestido en sus manos- lleva esto a la signorina Mizuki inmediatamente y pídele disculpas por las condiciones en las que está. Puede que quiera ponerse otro vestido hoy. De no ser así, asegúrate de que éste vuelve de la lavandería planchado.

Ella se volvió, no sin antes fulminar a Touya con la mirada, y desapareció por uno de los pasillos, su partida absolutamente silenciosa salvo por el suave crujido de la bolsa de plástico.

Ensayando una disculpa, Tomoyo golpeó la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrir… para encontrar a la futura princesa aún en la cama, tomándose su tiempo con el desayuno.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la signorina Mizuki, con una sonrisa contrita- pero no he podido levantarme antes. Espero que no te importe.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de desmayarse de alivio. Por la actitud de Yue había esperado encontrar a la signorina Mizuki paseando impaciente por la suite y exigiendo su vestido, pero la joven australiana parecía absolutamente relajada. ¿Y le estaba pidiendo disculpas a ella?

-Claro que no me importa –respondió, cruzando la habitación para abrir las cortinas. Aunque de ese modo la signorina Mizuki podría ver que el vestido estaba arrugado-. Y soy yo quien debe pedirle disculpas. Se me cayó el vestido cuando venía hacia aquí y se ha arrugado un poco… lo llevaré ahora mismo a la lavandería para que lo planchen. Puedo hacerlo mientras usted se baña, no tardaré mucho.

La futura princesa de Montvelatte miró el vestido y luego a Tomoyo, mordiéndose los labios.

-En ese caso, te debo otra disculpa porque ya había decidido seguir tu consejo y ponerme otro traje. Tenías razón, es absurdo que aparezca del brazo del príncipe llevando el mismo vestido cada día… aunque me sienta incómoda usando la ropa de ese enorme vestidor –sonrió, de nuevo con expresión contrita-. Siento mucho haberte hecho correr.

Otra disculpa. Tomoyo asintió, apretando los labios para contener la emoción, mientras se volvía hacia la puerta del vestidor. Era ella la que llegaba tarde, la que había tirado el vestido al suelo. No era nadie y, sin embargo, aquella mujer, la futura princesa de Montvelatte, le pedía disculpas.

Después de la mañana que había tenido, después del estrés de lidiar con el ataque de su abuela, seguido de su encuentro con Touya Kinomoto y la reprimenda de Yue… después de pensar que estaba a punto de perder su trabajo, aquella inesperada amabilidad era demasiado para ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Tomoyo las dejó rodar por su rostro mientras la signorina Mizuki se bañaba y ella elegía un nuevo vestido y accesorios a juego en el extenso vestuario de la futura princesa.

Era muy afortunada por haber encontrado aquel trabajo y lo agradecía ahora más que nunca; tan contenta estaba que sonrió durante todo el día. Hasta que por fin se despidió del guardia en la entrada del castillo y giró a la derecha para ir al aparcamiento donde había dejado su moto.

Sólo para encontrase de nuevo con Touya

NOTAS: se que los capítulos son demasiado cortos pero así lo escribió la autora tratare de subir con más frecuencia los capítulos y ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .


	6. Chapter 6

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo mas espero les guste ya saben OJO la historia no es mía es de Trish Morey y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco, solo lo hago por diversión y porque me encanta esta pareja nos leemos al final __-_

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO 6**

Touya estaba apoyado en un coche negro, un elegante Alfa Romeo aparcado frente a su motocicleta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, un pie sobre uno de los brillantes tapacubos.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata que llevaba por la mañana y los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabrochados, dándole un aire más informal.

Llevaba unas gafas de sol, pero Tomoyo sabía que estaba mirándola y tuvo que tragar saliva.  
El coche era tan negro como un pecado.

Y Touya tenía un aspecto más peligroso que antes; la tentación en persona.

Tomoyo tragó saliva de nuevo, deseando haber bebido algo antes de salir del castillo.

Recorrer cuarenta y cinco kilómetros en la moto con la garganta seca… ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartar la mirada y concentrarse en rodear el coche mientras lo saludaba con la cabeza, intentando fingir que no lo había reconocido.

Aunque era una tontería. Nerviosa, buscó las llaves en el bolso, pero sus dedos encontraban de todo menos las llaves.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –le preguntó Touya, sin moverse.

-Grazie –contestó ella, sin mirarlo a pesar de los locos latidos de su corazón. Temiendo hacerlo porque si él estaba mirándola no podría disimular.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Habría pensado tener una aventurilla sin importancia durante su estancia en la isla en la que nació? ¿La isla de la que se había marchado en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y de la que no había querido saber nada desde entonces? ¿Pensaría que le debía algo porque había hablado con Yue?

¡Pues de eso nada!

Por fin encontró la llave y, rezando en silencio, empezó a moverla en su dirección.

-Tengo mi propio medio de transporte.

-El mío es más cómodo -sugirió él, apartándose del coche.

Tomoyo sonrió entonces por primera vez.

-El mío no me pone condiciones –le dijo, metiendo la llave en el contacto y agarrándose al manillar como si fuera un salvavidas mientras se preparaba para dar marcha atrás.

Pero Touya se acercó y, de un zarpazo, quitó la llave del contacto.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de poner condiciones?

Exasperada, Tomoyo levantó la mirada.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

Y la sonrisa de Touya fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba: porque podía hacerlo.  
Su corazón latía con tal violencia que sólo podía rezar para que su voz sonara firme:

-¿Qué quiere?

Inmediatamente deseó no haber preguntado porque él se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en el manillar de la moto, su rostro muy cerca, su aroma masculino penetrando en sus sentidos.

-Has cambiado, Tomoyo. Antes no eras tan antipática.

Notas: y que quería Touya que se le echara en sus brazos y le dijera que lo a extrañado jajaja lo que le falta ver la verdad espero que les este gustando la historia, muchas gracias por sus review, por si se lo preguntan si los leo y me hacen el dia jejeje bueno ya saben dejen review y nos leemos la próxima vez se despide está loca gatita .


	7. Chapter 7

_Un nuevo capítulo espero les encante como a mi jejeje OJO la historia no es mia es de Trish Morey y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco solo los utilizo por diversión nos leemos al final _

Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano

CAPITULO 7

Dejando escapar un gemido, Tomoyo levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba segura de que no la había reconocido. Habría apostado cualquier cosa a que no la reconocía después de quince años. Entonces era poco más que una niña…

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Touya sonrió, mostrando unos dientes muy blancos en contraste con su piel morena.

-¿Crees que iba a olvidar a mi silenciosa sombra? Siempre pensé que serías una detective maravillosa –la exclamación de sorpresa de Tomoyo fue recibida con otra sonrisa-. Yukito me dijo que soñabas con ser policía. ¿Cómo es que has terminado aquí, en el castillo?

La vergüenza que provocaron sus recuerdos infantiles, enterrados mucho tiempo atrás, se mezclaba con el resentimiento al mencionar el nombre de su hermano y el sueño que una vez había tenido. Pero era el calor que provocaba su proximidad lo que lo convertía todo en una mezcla explosiva de recuerdos y emociones hasta que no sintió nada más que su presencia, tan invasiva como indeseada.

Escapar era la única solución.

-Tengo que irme.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Tomoyo intentó empujar la moto hacia atrás, pero Touya no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-¿No olvidas algo? –sonrió, moviendo la llave frente a su cara.

La frustración de Tomoyo se convirtió entonces en auténtico enfado. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba. Lo que quería era irse a casa para que Meilin y Futie pudieran volver a las suyas. Sus vecinas eran muy generosas, pero las dos tenían familias a las que cuidar además de preocuparse por su abuela. Y todo era más difícil en días como aquél, cuando su abuela olvidaba…

-¿Se puede saber qué quiere, signore Kinomoto?

-Por favor, llámame Touya.

Tomoyo apretó los labios...

-¿Qué quieres… Touya?

-Llevo mucho tiempo fuera de Montvelatte. Me he perdido muchas noticias y había pensado que podríamos vernos esta noche para que me contases cosas del pueblo.

-Nunca antes te habías molestado en interesarte por el pueblo.

-En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, no he estado precisamente parado durante estos últimos años.

-No, has estado ocupado tomando el mundo financiero al asalto y amasando una fortuna al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuántos millones de euros valías la última vez que esa revista económica calculó tu fortuna personal? ¿Cinco mil, diez mil? ¿O ya has perdido la cuenta?

-Lo dices como si tener éxito fuese algo malo.

-No –Tomoyo negó con la cabeza-. Tú siempre le dijiste a todo el mundo que querías escapar de Montvelatte para hacer fortuna y lo has conseguido. Supongo que debes sentirte muy orgulloso de ti mismo. Y ahora, si me das mi llave, tengo que irme.

-Cena conmigo.

-No puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-¿Eso importa? No pienso cenar contigo.

-¿Ni siquiera por los viejos tiempos?

-¿Es por eso por lo que hablaste con Yue? ¿Por eso le dijiste que tú habías chocado conmigo y no al revés, por los viejos tiempos?

-La verdad es que esperaba que el péndulo oscilase un poco a mi favor, sí.

-¡Pero no tenías que mentir!

-No pareces muy agradecida, pero me dio la impresión de que estabas a punto de perder tu trabajo.

-¿Y ahora crees que te debo algo?

-¿Sigues teniendo tu puesto de trabajo?

Tomoyo rezó para que en sus ojos pudiera ver el desprecio que sentía.

-Yo no te debo nada -replicó.

Notas: a poco no es divino y lo que nos falta ver, les agradezco que pasen a leer esta historia y ya saben dejen review y nos leemos la próxima vez se despide esta loquita gatita .


	8. Chapter 8

_OJO la novela no es mía solo la adapto para divertirlos, la historia pertenece a Trish Morey y los personajes de Sakura Card Captor tampoco me perteneces ya saben nos leemos al final,_

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO 8**

-Y ahora, por favor –repitió Tomoyo- ¿me das la llave de mi moto?

Como Touya no se la daba tuvo que quitársela de la mano, pero no le importó. El hecho era que había recuperado la llave y en un minuto se habría ido de allí. Lejos de Touya Kinomoto, que seguía delante de la moto con expresión furiosa.

Y ella estaba deseando escapar.

La llave dio la vuelta en el contacto, el motor empezó a arrancar. Una vez, con cierto entusiasmo, una segunda vez con cierta desgana.

La tercera vez emitió un gemido y… se acabó.

Tomoyo se negaba a mirar a Touya mientras lo intentaba de nuevo, pero esta vez el motor ni siquiera se molestó en responder.

Tomoyo lo intentó de nuevo. Una y otra vez, sin éxito. La vieja moto de Yukito nunca había sido un vehículo muy fiable, pero de todas las ocasiones en las que podía haberle fallado, ¿tenía que hacerlo precisamente en aquel momento?

-Parece que tienes un problema –dijo Touya, sin molestarse en disimular su satisfacción-. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

-¿Sabes algo sobre motos? –Tomoyo volvió a intentar arrancar, sin resultado alguno.

-Venga –dijo él entonces, al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano-. Yo te llevaré a casa.

-No, yo…

-¿Hay alguien a quien pueda llamar para que te ayude? ¿Un novio, un marido? –Touya tenía el móvil en la mano y la miraba con expresión retadora.

Tomoyo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No, no quiero llamar a nadie.

-Has dicho que debías irte a casa, pero está claro que no vas a irte en esa reliquia.

-Está muy lejos…

-¿Crees que no recuerdo dónde vives? ¿Sigues viviendo en Calitano?

Tomoyo se llevó una mano a la frente para apartar los rizos que se habían soltado de su coleta, intentando encontrar una salida… pero no había ninguna. Tendría que llamar a un taxi en la ciudad de Velatte para que la llevase al pueblo, al sur de la isla. Y, aunque tuviese dinero para hacerlo, no podía esperar tanto tiempo.

-Gracias –dijo por fin, evitando su mirada mientras bajaba de la moto, colocándose lo más lejos posible de Touya-. Te agradecería mucho que me llevaras a casa.

El sol empezaba a ponerse mientras se dirigían al valle, sus últimos rayos bañando huertos y olivares. El olor a tomillo entraba por la ventanilla del coche, combinándose con el de los lujosos asientos de cuero y convirtiéndose en un aroma embriagador.

¿O era el hombre que iba sentado a su lado? Tomoyo estaba segura de que el aroma de Touya era lo que hacía tan atractiva la mezcla.

-Se me había olvidado lo hermoso que es Montvelatte –dijo él, volviéndose para mirarla- en todos los sentidos.

Su corazón se volvió loco mientras sus ojos conectaban durante una décima de segundo más de lo necesario. Porque en los ojos de Touya vio con toda claridad que la incluía en el halago.  
Y cuando por fin volvió a mirar la carretera, Tomoyo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar de nuevo.


	9. Chapter 9

_Aquí les traigo un capitulo mas, ya saben la novela no es mía es de Trish Morey y los personajes tampoco son míos así que los dejo con la trama nos leemos al final_

Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano

CAPITULO 9

Era preciosa. Siempre había sido una belleza en potencia, con sus ojos amatistas y su preciosa piel blanca, pero esa promesa había sido sobrepasada. Y, a pesar de su belleza, no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que solían llamar su atención; las mujeres que aceptaban los piropos junto con regalos, como si fuera algo pactado. Mujeres sofisticadas de ojos cínicos y cuerpos complacientes que habían olvidado tiempo atrás lo que era sonrojarse.

Al contrario que Tomoyo. Un simple halago y su piel blanca habían enrojecido de inmediato, como si no la hubieran piropeado nunca. Lo cual no parecía posible.

Debía tener al menos veinticinco años ahora y una chica tan guapa como ella debía tener montones de pretendientes.

Pero, aparentemente, no había ni novio ni marido a la vista; un hecho que lo animaba mucho aunque no supiera muy bien por qué, pensó Touya, mientras conducía el deportivo con mano experta por la serpenteante carretera.

A Yukito le habría encantado aquel coche, pensaba Tomoyo.

Siempre había soñado con tener un deportivo y volar por las carreteras de la isla como estaba haciendo Touya en ese momento. Con la nueva barca, la pesca sería mayor, solía decir su hermano.

En poco tiempo estaría pagada y habría dinero para tener todo lo que siempre habían querido; una nueva cocina para su madre, un traje nuevo para su padre y un coche para llevarlos a Misa los domingos.

Era un buen plan, pensaron todos. Un plan con el que pudieron enviar a Tomoyo a la academia de policía en Roma. Un plan a prueba de bomba. Salvo por un fallo inesperado…

-¿Vives en la misma casa?

Tomoyo lo miró, sorprendida. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada en unos minutos; ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y él parecía contentarse con dejarla mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla.

Y el coche era tan veloz que cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban llegando al pueblo.

-La misma casa –repitió Touya- en Calitano.

Ella sintió un escalofrío. La misma casa destartalada en la que había vivido desde que nació, pero más destartalada ahora si era posible, con los baldosines rotos y grietas en las paredes. La fina capa de pintura que le daba siempre en Semana Santa sólo podía esconder un poco el desastre.

Y, de repente, no quería que Touya la viera. Él ya no pertenecía a su mundo, había seguido adelante como siempre dijo que haría. Y había triunfado.

-Puedes dejarme aquí –le dijo, aunque acababan de entrar en el pueblo y su casa estaba cerca de la playa.

-Pero no estamos en tu casa –protestó él, sin molestarse en pisar el freno.

-Da igual –insistió Tomoyo-. Imagino que tendrás cosas que hacer…

-Si no te importa, te dejaré en tu casa. Además, ahora que he venido hasta aquí me gustaría ver a Yukito –Touya la miró entonces-. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Tomoyo se estremeció mientras buscaba con la mirada una solitaria y empinada colina frente al mar, al otro lado del pueblo.

Su voz, cuando pudo encontrarla, era tan seca y sin vida como las lápidas de mármol iluminadas por los últimos rayos de sol.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?

Notas: se que tarde horrores pero esto de la especialidad de verdad me tenia o me tiene agarrada de mi tiempo, lo bueno que ya mero la termino jejeje, bueno volviendo a la novela las cosas se pondrán mejores conforme a los capítulos así que tratare de subirlos lo más pronto posible así que nos leemos la próxima y ya saben deje review se despide está loca gatita .


	10. Chapter 10

_Aquí les traigo uno mas ya saben la historia no es mía y los personaje tampoco solo lo hago por diversión._

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO 10**

-¿A qué te refieres, Tomoyo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Touya detuvo el coche frente a una casa pequeña y decrépita y Tomoyo intentó abrir la puerta, desesperada por salir.

-No –dijo él, alargando un brazo para impedírselo-. No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me digas qué está pasando.

-Ah, lo siento, se me olvidaba –replicó Tomoyo, molesta-. Pero tú no has estado precisamente parado durante estos últimos años ¿verdad? Has estado moviéndote a toda velocidad, tan desesperado por dejas atrás tu vida en Montvelatte que no te importaba nada lo que estuviera pasando aquí.

Apenas había terminado la frase cuando Touya salió del coche y lo rodeó a toda prisa para abrirle la puerta.

-¿Y se puede saber qué ha pasado? –Le espetó, tomándola del brazo-. ¿Qué me he perdido?  
La inicial furia de Tomoyo había desaparecido y ahora se sentía… débil.

Agotada.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos deseó no tener que decir esas palabras, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera verdad.

-Mi hermano… tu amigo Yukito está muerto.

Se había preparado para que Touya recibiera la noticia con incredulidad. Se había preparado para que la rechazara incluso. Pero no estaba preparada para que la tomase entre sus brazos y la apretase tanto que pensó que iba a aplastarla.

-Dios mío –lo oyó murmurar, sobre su pelo-. Cuánto me gustaría que no fuese verdad.

No un simple e ineficaz "lo siento", ninguna frase vacía. Sólo un sentido: "cuánto me gustaría no fuese verdad". Y Tomoyo quería darle las gracias otra vez porque eso era exactamente lo que ella sentía.

Pero en aquel momento, teniendo los brazos de Touya a su alrededor, la mejilla apoyada en el firme torso masculino, escuchando los regulares y sólidos latidos de su corazón, un corazón que parecía transmitirle su fuerza, no quería pronunciar una sola palabra. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto que la abrazase?

-Tomoyo, ¿eres tú?

Esa voz le recordó dónde estaba y Tomoyo levantó la mirada para ver a su vecina, Meiling, saliendo de su casa. La rolliza mujer se detuvo al verla en los brazos de un hombre, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Scusi, Tomoyo. No quería interrumpir.

-Meiling –dijo ella, apartándose-. El signore Kinomoto es un viejo amigo de mi hermano. Y él no… sabía nada.  
Meiling estudió al visitante guiñando los ojos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Y luego, después de limpiarse las manos en el delantal, se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Ah, sí, recuerdo a tu hermana y a tu madre antes de que se fueran. ¿Cómo está tu familia?  
Charlaron un momento, a veces con tristeza, a veces con risas, y Touya prometió darle recuerdos a su madre… mientras Tomoyo se sentía cada vez más incómoda hablando de familias.

-¿Cómo está mi abuela, Meiling? –le preguntó, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

La mujer sonrió, apretando su mano.

-Ahora está descansando. Está mucho más relajada que esta mañana.

Ella la abrazó, aliviada, dándole las gracias.

-No sé qué haría sin ti.

-He dejado unos gnocchi en el horno –dijo Meiling entonces-. Hay suficiente para los dos –añadió con una sonrisa, mirando a Touya.

Notas: disculpen si a veces me tardo y no contesto, pero si los leo eeee, ya saben dejen review y nos leemos la próxima vez se despide está loca gatita .


	11. Chapter 11

_Les dejo con un capítulo más nos leemos al final._

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO 11**

La abuela estaba viendo su concurso favorito en la antigua televisión en blanco y negro, animando a los concursantes como si formase parte del público. Sonrió cuando Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero levantó una mano para hacerla callar mientras subía el volumen del televisor.

Hasta que vio a Touya tras ella.

-¡Yukito! –gritó, intentando levantarse del sofá-. Por fin has llegado a casa. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperándote…

Tomoyo tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo.

-No es Yukito, abuela, es Touya… su amigo del colegio.  
La anciana lo miró durante unos segundos con expresión desconcertada.

-Ah, Touya, es verdad. ¡Me acuerdo de Touya! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

Cuando abrió los brazos Tomoyo apretó los dientes y rezó. Pero no debería haberse preocupado porque Touya abrazó a su abuela con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me alegro mucho de volver a verla –le dijo. Y había tal sinceridad en su voz que Tomoyo hubiera deseado abrazarlo ella también.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo Tomoyo cuando su abuela se había ido a dormir.

Estaban en el patio, bajo un emparrado, compartiendo un plato de gnocchi, una ensalada y una botella de vino local que había encontrado olvidada en un armario y que seguramente para entonces se habría convertido en una reserva.

-Gracias por alegrarle el día a mi abuela.

Touya jugaba con sus gnocchi. No porque no tuviese apetito… podría terminarse el plato y pedir uno más. Pero estaba seguro de que había algo que Tomoyo no le había contado. Y no sólo lo que le había pasado a Yukito.

En otras circunstancias le hubiese preguntado directamente, pero sentía cierto reparo. ¿Por qué estaba cuidando sola de su abuela? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

¿Pero cómo iba a pedirle una información que Tomoyo, evidentemente, no quería darle?  
Estaba sentada frente a él, sus generosos labios teñidos del vino que estaban bebiendo. Y no ayudaba nada que no pudiera dejar de pensar en el abrazo de antes; el cuerpo de Tomoyo amoldándose al suyo como si aquel fuera su sitio. Le había gustado mucho abrazarla.

Más que eso.

Incluso ahora podía recordar la presión de sus pechos, la curva de sus caderas… Touya se movió en la silla, incómodo.

¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? Su amigo de la infancia había muerto. Debía haber ocurrido alguna tragedia, estaba claro.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó?

Tomoyo lo miró con expresión sorprendida. Y luego, sin decir nada, se puso en acción, levantándose para recoger platos y vasos.

-Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Además, se está haciendo tarde y deberías volver al castillo. Gracias por traerme a casa.

Touya se levantó y la tomó de brazo para que no saliera huyendo.

-Yukito era tu hermano, pero también era mi amigo. Cuéntamelo, por favor

Notas: bueno los dejo y ya saben dejen review nos leemos después se despide esta loquísima gatita hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO 12**

Tomoyo se dejó caer sobre la silla de nuevo, sin darse cuenta apenas de que Touya le quitaba los platos para apretar su mano, una sima abriéndose nuevamente en su pecho con un dolor que le resultaba muy familiar.

-La nueva barca era el sueño de mi hermano –empezó a contarle-. Él decía que con una barca nueva habría más pesca y mejores recompensas. Y eso significaba que yo podría ir a la academia de policía, como siempre había soñado. Pero un día se desató una tormenta cuando la flotilla de barcas del pueblo estaba en mar abierto. Una por una, todas las barcas lucharon contra las olas para volver a puerto mientras mi padre y Yukito esperaban que llegase su turno… su barca era la más grande y nueva y debería ser la más fuerte también, pero la tormenta empeoraba por segundos.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, sacudida por los recuerdos.

-Y cuando por fin llegó su turno, una ola gigante levantó la barca como si fuera un juguete, lanzándola contra las rocas. Mi madre, que estaba en el muelle, se lanzó al mar para intentar salvarlos antes de que nadie pudiese detenerla. No se pudo hacer nada por ella…

-Tomoyo… –Touya tiró de ella para sentarla sobre sus rodillas y rodearla con sus brazos, tan angustiado como ella.

-Yo estaba en la academia cuando me enteré de la noticia –siguió Tomoyo, casi sin voz-. Volví a casa de inmediato –al sentir que temblaba, Touya la apretó con más fuerza, apoyando los labios en su pelo, que olía a tomillo y a romero y a la propia esencia de la isla.

-Y has estado cuidando de tu abuela desde entonces.

-La gente del pueblo es muy buena conmigo. Meiling y Futie me ayudan mucho. Mi abuela…a veces se le olvida lo que pasó. Pero hay que pagar el préstamo que pidió mi hermano para comprar la barca y no es fácil encontrar trabajo por aquí. Aunque eso está cambiando desde que coronaron al príncipe Eriol.

-¿La barca no estaba asegurada?

-Debería haberlo estado –empezó a decir ella-. Pero las cosas no iban tan bien como Yukito había esperado. Había que comprar redes nuevas y el precio del gasoil se había puesto por las nubes. No nos dijo nada porque no quería que nos preocupásemos… sobre todo yo, pero había dejado de pagar el seguro para poder pagarme la academia de policía.

Esta vez, temblando, Tomoyo empezó a llorar y Tomoyo la dejó, diciéndole una y otra vez que nada de aquello era culpa suya, que la vida era así.  
Tantas cosas tenían sentido ahora: por qué no había cumplido su sueño de ser detective, por qué estaba trabajando en el castillo poco más que como criada y por qué estaba tan desesperada como para aferrarse a un trabajo como aquel.

-Yo no sabía nada –murmuró sobre su pelo, maldiciendo por primera vez el éxito gracias al que su familia pudo abandonar una vida de penurias en Montvelatte para mudarse a Australia.

Tres familias enteras se habían mudado para unirse a un tío que se había ido a Melbourne en los años cincuenta y a quien le iba bien en el nuevo país. El éxito de Touya había hecho posible ese sueño, pero habían perdido todo contacto con la gente de la isla.

-Si mi familia hubiera estado aquí se habrían enterado… -Touya la miró, como disculpándose-. Yo me habría enterado.

La expresión de Tomoyo era tan vulnerable y, sin embargo, tan hermosa a la luz de la luna. Con esos ojos oscuros y esa boca tan sensual, las lágrimas brillando en sus largas pestañas.

-No importa.

Pero él sabía que sí importaba. Le importaba no haberse enterado. Le importaba que ella se viera obligada a vivir en una casa que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Y le importaba que estuviera entre sus brazos con la cara levantada… la cara de una diosa.

-Tomoyo –se oyó musitar a sí mismo mientras inclinaba la cabeza

Notas: no leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO 13**

Sus labios eran suaves, generosos, tiernos y… ah, tan dulces. Sabía a la comida que habían compartido, al vino. Pero sobre todo sabía a mujer: cálida, femenina y absolutamente sensual.

Touya movió los labios, bailando con los de ella, saciando su ansia.

La deseaba.

Reconocer eso fue como recibir un golpe. No sólo el beso. No sólo una noche. La deseaba toda y si no paraba de inmediato…

En el segundo intento logró apartarse. Estaban tan cerca como para compartir el mismo oxígeno, pero lo bastante lejos como para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Alterado como estaba, Touya no sabía si le preguntaba por qué la había besado o por qué había dejado de hacerlo. Seguía intentando decidirse cuando Tomoyo se levantó, con los puños apretados y echando chispas por los ojos.

-Creo que es hora de que te marches.

El repentino cambio de actitud lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Tomoyo… -Touya se levantó despacio porque todo aquello parecía ir demasiado aprisa como para entenderlo-. Siento mucho haber hecho algo mal.

-No quiero tu compasión –dijo ella, claramente enfadada consigo misma por haberse emocionado delante de un hombre que era prácticamente un extraño-. No te necesito y no te quiero aquí. No necesito que nadie se compadezca de mí.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No te he besado por compasión, Tomoyo.

-¡No quiero compasión y no te quiero aquí! Éste ya no es tu pueblo.

-¡Yo crecí aquí!

-Y te fuiste en cuanto tuviste oportunidad. Estabas deseando marcharte y ahora es el momento de que vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Me gustaría volver a verte.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para pasar el rato? ¿Para sentirte mejor pensando en el infierno del que escapaste cuando vuelvas a tu otra vida, con tus elegantes mujeres?

-Tú sabes que eso no es verdad.

-Yo no sé si es verdad o no –suspiró Tomoyo-. Lo único que sé es que éste ya no es tu pueblo. Con tus trajes caros y tu deportivo... sólo estarás en Montvelatte hasta que hayas conseguido que el Banco Central supere esta crisis. Y seguro que no tienes intención de quedarte. En cuanto hayas hecho tu trabajo, volverás a salir corriendo.

Touya tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no lanzar un bufido. Tenía un contrato temporal con el príncipe, algo que había exigido precisamente por las razones que mencionaba Tomoyo.

Pero Montvelatte lo había sorprendido. Se había olvidado de lo bonito que era, de sus fabulosas vistas, del espacio que había allí. Había olvidado el aroma de las flores y las hierbas que crecían en las colinas, ocupado como estaba acostumbrándose al humo y al tráfico de las grandes ciudades.

Aunque no pensaba quedarse allí…

-Como quieras -dijo por fin-. Y gracias por la cena. Mañana enviaré un coche a buscarte.

-No hace falta…

-Sí hace falta –la interrumpió Touya-. Has dejado la moto en el castillo y mañana tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿no?

Notas: ya ven las cosas entre tomoyo y mi queridísimo Touya cada dia se ponen muchisisisismo mejor así que nos leemos, y ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO 14**

No debería haberla besado. Touya golpeó el volante con la mano, enfadado consigo mismo. ¡Dios! La había tenido entre sus brazos, donde quería tenerla, y lo había estropeado todo besándola.

Pero Tomoyo estaba equivocada. No la había besado por compasión, la había besado porque quería hacerlo.

Porque no había podido evitarlo.

Y ella le había devuelto el beso.

Las luces de la ciudad de Velatte le hacían guiños mientras bajaba por la carretera hacia el puerto. El cielo nocturno era como terciopelo y, con la luz de la luna bailando en el mar oscuro, la ciudad parecía un sitio de cuento de hadas. Aunque él nunca había creído en los cuentos de hadas. Uno se hacía su propio final feliz, su propia suerte. De eso estaba seguro.

¿Pero y Tomoyo? ¿Qué había podido hacer ella? Touya no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viéndola sufrir.

La signorina Mizuki estaba magnífica con un vestido de color verde mar que se ajustaba a sus curvas y caía hasta el suelo como una cascada de seda. Tomoyo podía imaginar lo que sentiría el príncipe Eriol cuando la viera con ese vestido de espalda escotada porque era evidente que estaba loco por ella.

Ah, qué maravilloso debía ser estar enamorado.

-Guapísima –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su bolso y un echarpe tan fino como una tela de araña.

Después de vestir a la futura princesa y colocar su camisón sobre la cama, Tomoyo se apresuró a bajar al aparcamiento para buscar su moto. Un mecánico iría a arreglarla durante el día, le había dicho el conductor que fue a buscarla a casa por la mañana. Su moto estaría arreglada cuando saliera de trabajar.

Le molestaba un poco que Touya se hubiera hecho cargo de organizar la reparación sin pedirle permiso, pero ella sabía que la moto necesitaba mucho trabajo. Un chico del pueblo solía arreglarla cuando se estropeaba, pero no podía pedirle que fuese al castillo. Sólo esperaba que el mecánico que había enviado Touya tuviese paciencia para cobrar la factura.

Tomoyo miró en el aparcamiento… y lanzó una imprecación. Sólo había una moto allí y era una moto nueva. No había ni rastro de su vieja moto por ninguna parte.

-¿Signorina Daidoji? –la llamó el guardia de la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Un señor ha dejado esto para usted –el hombre le dio un sobre y Tomoyo lo abrió, esperando que fuese la factura del mecánico.

Pero al abrirlo algo cayó al suelo: una llave. Con el ceño fruncido, se inclinó para recogerla y, por fin, se concentró en la nota, escrita en papel de carta con el anagrama de un hotel de Velatte.

Había demasiadas cosas que arreglar, decía el mensaje. Espero que te guste el color rojo. Y estaba firmada sencillamente: Touya.

Tomoyo miró la llave que tenía en la mano y luego la brillante moto del aparcamiento. Era de color rojo, con el espejo y los tapacubos cromados. Era preciosa, un último modelo, todo lo que ella hubiese querido en una moto nueva.

Pero no era la moto de Yukito y desde luego no era la suya.

Tomoyo volvió a mirar la nota, comprobó la dirección del hotel y se puso el casco.

La moto no era suya e iba a dejárselo bien claro a Touya

Notas: como le gusta a Touya torturar a tomoyo ¿no creen? Bueno nos leemos la próxima vez y ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita.


	15. Chapter 15

Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano

CAPITULO 15

-Vengo a devolverte la llave –Tomoyo estaba sin aliento y descompuesta, pero no por el viaje en moto. Estaba furiosa cuando llegó al hotel y su furia no había desaparecido en el tiempo que tardó en encontrar a Touya. El conserje había visto su expresión y, de inmediato, la había llevado a un ascensor que se abría directamente a una suite.

En circunstancias normales se habría quedado boquiabierta por los ventanales que prácticamente llevaban el puerto a la habitación, pero aquellas no eran circunstancias normales. Y ella estaba que echaba humo.

Touya levantó una ceja cuando ella le ofreció la llave que llevaba en la mano.

-¿No te gusta el color?

-Quiero mi moto.

-Ésa es tu moto.

-No, quiero mi vieja moto. Quiero que me la devuelvas ahora mismo. ¿Dónde está?

-Probablemente en algún cementerio de motos –Touya le ofreció una copa, pero Tomoyo la apartó con la mano.

-¡Tienes que recuperarla! Se supone que un mecánico iba a arreglarla…

-¿No has recibido mi nota? Sencillamente, había demasiadas cosas que arreglar, era imposible.

-¡No estaba tan mal!

-¿Ah, no? –Touya se dejó caer sobre una tumbona, con las manos en la nuca y sus largas piernas estiradas. Tomoyo no quería, pero no podía evitar admirar aquel cuerpo grande y poderoso. Y cuando Touya sonrió, supo que estaba riéndose de ella.

-¿Quieres decir que aparte de las pastillas de freno que ya no servían de nada, el cambio de marchas roto, el motor quemado y los neumáticos sin dibujo, la moto estaba bien?

Tomoyo dio una patada en el suelo, apartando un rizo de su frente.

-Esa moto significaba mucho para mí. Sólo necesitaba una pequeña reparación.

-¿Una pequeña reparación? El mecánico le echó un vistazo y dijo que sería más barato comprar una nueva. Y eso hice.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho! Esa moto tenía un gran valor sentimental para mí.

-¡Ibas a matarte en ella cualquier día!

Tomoyo tragó saliva, intentando contener la emoción.

-Era la moto de Yukito. Y yo no puedo comprar una nueva.

Touya parpadeó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Entonces considérala un regalo.

-Oh, no, de eso nada. No pienso aceptar un regalo tan caro. Debe haberte costado un dineral.

Touya se encogió de hombros, como si el dinero no significara nada para él. Y la separación que había entre ellos nunca le había parecido más grande. Ella vivía prácticamente en la miseria mientras Touya podía gastarse miles de euros sin parpadear siquiera.

Touya se dio la vuelta para que no la viera llorar. Sí, la vieja moto estaba hecha pedazos, pero había sido la moto de Yukito. Había sido algo de su hermano, aunque estuviera vieja y ella necesitara algo más fiable si quería conservar su trabajo.

Tomoyo se pasó una mano por la mejilla, fingiendo apartarse el pelo cuando en realidad estaba secándose una furtiva lágrima, antes de darse la vuelta.

-No, no quiero ningún regalo. No acepto caridad y no quiero benefactores. Te devolveré el dinero.

Touya se levantó entonces de forma tan repentina que Tomoyo dio un paso atrás.

-¿Me devolverás el dinero? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Seguía dando pasos hacia ella y lo único que Tomoyo podía hacer era retroceder mientras

Touya la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa que le pareció peligrosa.

-Encontraré la manera de hacerlo. Conseguiré otro trabajo, pero te prometo que te devolveré el dinero. Hasta el último euro.

Su espalda chocó con una pared y él puso una mano a cada lado de su cara, atrapándola allí, sus ojos más oscuros que nunca. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Tan cerca que casi podía rozarlo. Y si ponía una mano en su torso…

-¿De verdad insistes en devolverme el favor?

Ella tragó saliva.

-Por supuesto.

Touya se inclinó un poco más, mirando su boca, la suya acercándose. Iba a besarla. Tomoyo llevó aire a sus pulmones, pero lo que entró fue el aroma de Touya. Y ella quería más. Sin pensar, abrió los labios… Touya iba a besarla.

Y ella iba a dejar que lo hiciera.

En los ojos de Touya Kinomoto había un brillo de triunfo.

-Entonces, se me ocurre una manera mejor

Notas: adivinen que le pedirá jejeje o con que le pagara, bueno dejen review nos leemos, se despide está loca gatita.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO 16**

-¿Una merienda? –Tomoyo estaba segura de haber oído mal.

En el vocabulario de un magnate no podía existir la palabra "merienda". Además, era deseo lo que había en sus ojos oscuros; un deseo que también él debía ver en los suyos. Cuando la empujó hacia la pared y se acercó a ella de esa forma, Tomoyo había imaginado que tenía otra idea en mente.

-¿Quieres llevarme de merienda?

Los labios que había imaginado estaban a punto de besarla esbozaron una sonrisa mientras se apartaba.

-Quiero visitar la isla e imagino que esa despiadada jefa tuya debe darte un día libre a la semana, por lo menos.

-Tengo una jefa estupenda –replicó Tomoyo, sabiendo que estaba bromeando y alegrándose de estar apoyada en la pared porque era lo único que la mantenía en pie. Se sentía extrañamente decepcionada, engañada. ¿Y él seguía esperando mantener aquella conversación como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto?

-Tengo el domingo libre, pero debo atender a mi abuela. No puedo pedirle a Meiling o Futie que cuiden de ella mientras yo me voy de paseo.

-Entonces tu abuela puede ir de merienda con nosotros.

Y, aparentemente, todo estaba decidido.

Tomoyo lo miró, extrañada, mientras la acompañaba al ascensor. No podía ser, había sido demasiado fácil.

-Pero una merienda no puede ser suficiente para pagar mi deuda. ¿Qué más esperas de mí?

Touya se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Un beso casto, de amigo nada más y que, sin embargo, la dejó más confusa que nunca.

-Nada que tú no quieras darme –sonrió.

Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío que la estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Pero enseguida se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba tomando la carretera que llevaba al pueblo en su nueva moto roja. Y le encantaba el poder del nuevo motor, aunque echaba de menos la familiaridad y el consuelo de saber que estaba en la moto de Yukito, aunque no fuese fiable del todo.

Nada que tú no quieras darme.

¿Qué estaba dispuesta a darle al hombre que había puesto su mundo patas arriaba, el hombre que había transformado su ira en deseo… y que la había dejado con las ganas?

Tomoyo temía que fuera cual fuera la respuesta, iba a ser demasiado.

Touya fue a buscarlas a la hora convenida. Su abuela estaba más emocionada de lo que la había visto en años y Tomoyo se sintió culpable por no haber podido hacer nada para alegrarle un poco la vida.

Pero Touya la hizo olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa con anécdotas de su vida en las grandes ciudades del mundo, donde la gente y el idioma eran diferentes. Y, sobre todo, contando en los aprietos que se había metido cuando era estudiante.

Era fácil hablar con él, pensó Tomoyo, mientras las llevaba en el deportivo por la carretera de la costa. Y era un regalo para los ojos, además. Era lógico que se hubiera sentido tan fascinada por él de niña.

Se detuvieron para comer en una colina frente al mar, donde disfrutaron de un pollo frío y frittata de tomates mientras el sol acariciaba sus caras.

La abuela reía con las historias de Touya y el sonido de esa risa llevaba lágrimas a los ojos de Tomoyo.

Touya arrugó el ceño al darse cuenta, pero sonrió cuando ella le dio las gracias en voz baja. Y esa sonrisa despertó un calor extraño en su interior, un cosquilleo que parecía llenar todo el espacio, hasta que incluso sitios que había creído rotos para siempre estaban llenos de él.

La abuela se quedó dormida antes de que llegasen a casa, aunque aún era temprano. Con la ayuda de Touya, Tomoyo consiguió meterla en la cama y cubrirla con el edredón.

-Gracias –le dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta. Y luego, por impulso, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la cara-. Ha sido un día muy especial.

Touya inclinó a un lado la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No tiene por qué terminar aún.

Notas: aquí tienen un capitulo mas, las cosas se ponen mejor capítulo a capítulo, así que nos leemos las próxima vez, se despide está loca gatita ya saben dejen review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO 17**

Nada que tú no quieras darme.

Las palabras de Touya no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba preparada para darle? ¿Quería que se quedase? Y si se quedaba, ¿qué más le entregaría?

Ella no tenía experiencia en esas lides, mientras Touya era un playboy con mucha práctica en el arte de la seducción. Él sabía cómo hacer que una mujer se sintiera especial. Deseada.  
Y saber eso debería ser suficiente para que pensara con sensatez. Pero no lo era. Porque había algo que apartaba todos los demás pensamientos de su cabeza.

Ella no quería que Touya se fuera.

Reconocerlo hizo que su corazón latiese con tal fuerza que era increíble que su abuela, en la otra habitación, no despertase.

-Quédate –susurró, temiendo despertar si lo decía en voz alta. Porque debía estar soñando para sentir aquello, para ser tan temeraria y tan tonta cuando normalmente ella era una chica sensata y racional.

Y cuando Touya la besó, cuando probó el calor de sus labios, supo que por muy tonta y temeraria que fuera, estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer.

Él pasó una mano por su pelo, su cuero cabelludo encendiéndose con el roce de sus dedos, mientras bajaba la otra por su espina dorsal para dejarla en su cintura.

Eso debería haber sido suficiente, pero ella quería más. Las manos de Tomoyo empezaron a hacer su propio viaje de descubrimiento, maravillándose ante la flexión de sus músculos bajo la piel, disfrutando de la firme carne bajo sus dedos.

No se cansaba de él; de su boca, de sus labios, de su piel, de su sabor.  
Se sentía viva.

Por primera vez en su vida sabía que lo estaba. Maravillosa, gloriosamente viva, cada célula de su cuerpo alerta, receptiva.

Y eso la asustaba, esa falta de control, esa ansiedad. Pero era tan adictiva como apabullante.

Compulsiva y aterradora a la vez.

Y con cada roce de las manos masculinas en sus hinchados pechos y duros pezones la sensación se intensificaba.

-Touya… –murmuró, más una pregunta que otra cosa, mientras tomaba su cara entre las manos, la oscura sombra de barba un roce delicioso sobre su piel.

-Lo sé –dijo él, inclinando la cabeza para besar su cuello-. Yo siento lo mismo –su aliento ardía, su respiración era más entrecortada que la de Tomoyo y ella pensó que era mágico que Touya compartiera sus sentimientos.

Pero quería más. Intuía que debía haber más y se preguntaba por qué se contenía cuando ella necesitaba más. Un día se iría de Montvelatte. Como había hecho antes, se marcharía de vuelta a ese mundo de altas finanzas en el escenario internacional y ella lo perdería de nuevo. Pero aquella era una segunda oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla, de modo que se apretó contra él para que supiera cuánto lo deseaba.

Touya hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener el control. La mujer que tenía entre los brazos era especial. No era la típica seductora, era honesta, auténtica… y debía tener cuidado para no ir demasiado aprisa. Pero era tan excitante tenerla entre sus brazos que su sangre se convertía en fuego líquido y la deseaba tanto que le dolía.

Tomoyo se aplastó contra su torso, rozándose contra una parte de su cuerpo que estaba dura como una piedra y Touya tuvo que apretar los dientes. Dios, ¿cuánto podía soportar un hombre?

Entonces, enredando los dedos en su pelo, Tomoyo tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo y Touya no tuvo más opción que mirarla a los ojos. Unos ojos soñadores, sensuales, llenos de deseo.  
Unos ojos hambrientos.

-Te deseo –le dijo, con esos labios generosos que inmediatamente él quiso volver a besar-.

Hazme el amor, Touya.

Notas: como ven nuestra querida tomoyo por fin se decidió asta yo hubiera dicho que si, ya saben la novela no es mía y los personajes tampoco, nos leemos la próxima vez y dejen review se despide está loca gatita.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO 18**

Touya dejó escapar un gemido que terminó siendo un rugido de victoria mientras la tomaba en brazos como si no pesara nada. Ella sonrió y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Oh, sí, Tomoyo Daidoji era especial, pensó, dirigiéndose hacia donde Tomoyo le indicaba mientras ella tiraba de su cabeza hacia abajo para besarlo de nuevo.

Había una puerta medio cerrada que Touya abrió con el pie y, después de eso, lo único que registró fue un borrón, una especie de tapiz en la pared, una ventana que daba al mar, una silla rústica y, por fin, una cama en el centro de la habitación. Ancha, suave, perfecta.

La dejó sobre el grueso edredón y se puso de rodillas a su lado, apartando el pelo de su cara mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de sorpresa.

Touya levantó su barbilla con un dedo y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Bella –murmuró-. Eres tan preciosa… créeme, lo eres.

Y luego la desvistió, prenda por prenda, lenta y deliciosamente, revelando otro trocito de piel, otra curva perfecta. Y durante todo ese tiempo la adoraba con sus manos y su boca, hasta que quedó desnuda y temblando sobre la cama.

-Eres perfecta –murmuró, notando que se ponía colorada. Nunca había visto eso antes. Nunca había imaginado…

Touya se quitó camisa, zapatos y pantalones y contuvo el aliento cuando quedó en calzoncillos delante de ella. Se sentía como un adolescente, demasiado ansioso, demasiado apresurado. Entonces miró a Tomoyo, desnuda sobre la cama, y se obligó a sí mismo a ir más despacio mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos.

Lo mínimo que Tomoyo merecía era que la tratase con cuidado.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos mientras se ponía el preservativo y Touya, sintiendo una punzada de orgullo mientras se tumbaba a su lado, besó tiernamente sus hinchados labios… maldiciéndose después por su áspera barba. Trazó con un dedo su frente, la línea de su mandíbula, su mentón, la curva de su garganta, deslizándose luego por sus hombros y la curva de sus pechos antes de bajar hasta su vientre mientras ella maullaba como un gatito, a veces de placer y otras, como ahora, dejando escapar un gemido de protesta.

Touya puso una mano sobre su monte de Venus y empujó un poco, acariciándola con los dedos, abriéndola. Y entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, casi con miedo.

-Yo no… yo nunca… -parecía contrita y avergonzada-. Pero contigo, sí quiero.

Y el corazón de Touya se hinchó mientras besaba sus párpados, preguntándose qué habría hecho bien para que el destino lo llevase de vuelta a Montvelatte, a Tomoyo. Porque fuera lo que fuera, tendría que darle las gracias.

Ella estaba preparada, húmeda de deseo, y cuando Touya supo que había llegado el momento empujó suave, lentamente. Fueron sus caderas lo que la llevaron a ella, sus músculos los que le dieron la bienvenida y lo mantuvieron prisionero allí mientras Tomoyo intentaba encontrar aire.

Y cuando ella se movió Touya suspiro de alivio… pero no por mucho tiempo porque le gustaba tanto estar en ella que aún no había alivio, aún no.

Lo sintió en la tercera embestida, sintió la tensión creciendo dentro de ella mientras chupaba un pezón perfecto. Sintió cómo contraía los músculos cuando estaba a punto de saltar al precipicio para relajarse y contraerse otra vez; las olas de intenso placer atrayéndolo hacia ella hasta que no tuvo más remedio que seguirla a ese lugar perfecto y sin límites donde nada más existía y nada más importaba más que estar allí con ella…

Notas: que romántico, quien fuera tomoyo para estar en los brazos de este hombre que es maravilloso, ya saben la novela no es mía y los personajes tampoco, espero que estén disfrutando tanto como yo, nos leemos la próxima, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita.


	19. Chapter 19

Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano

CAPITULO 19

"Le quiero".

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida. Y fue su primer pensamiento cuando despertó por la mañana.

"Le quiero".

La luz del sol se colaba por las viejas cortinas, destacando amargamente los viejos muebles y las paredes desconchadas. Tomoyo se quedó frente a la ventana, respirando el aroma a limón y a tomillo y el aire fresco de la mañana que llevaba el olor del mar.

"Le quiero".

Era una locura, absurda, sin sentido. Touya Kinomoto y ella pertenecían a dos mundos completamente diferentes.

El mundo de Touya era el mundo del dinero y las altas finanzas mientras ella estaba hasta el cuello de deudas.

Un día se marcharía de Montvelatte y volvería a su mundo de grandes negocios y mujeres glamorosas. Y, sin embargo, saber eso con total certeza no consiguió desanimarla porque por ahora era suyo y quería verla otra vez. Eso era suficiente.

"Mentirosa".

Tomoyo hizo una mueca. Tendría que ser suficiente. Una mariposa pasó volando frente a la ventana para aterrizar en el asiento de su brillante moto y, de repente, se le quedó la boca seca.

Su nueva moto, la que Touya le había regalado… eso consiguió aguar su buen humor. "Pero una merienda no puede ser suficiente para pagar mi deuda. ¿Qué más esperas de mí?".

Y él había sonreído mientras respondía sencillamente: "nada que tú no quieras darme".  
Se había entregado a él. Prácticamente le había suplicado que le hiciera el amor. ¿Había intercambiado el sexo por una moto?

Tomoyo se apartó de la ventana. Debía preparar el desayuno de su abuela y no tenía tiempo para soñar despierta. Touya no había querido comprarla. Podía ser un empresario despiadado, pero no caería tan bajo como para pagar por acostarse con ella… ¿o sí?

Aunque había admitido que mintió a Yue para volver a verla…

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, negándose a creerlo. En lugar de eso, intentó recuperar la alegría pensando que pronto volvería a ver a Touya y casi estuvo a punto de conseguirlo. Casi.

Fue él quien disipó sus dudas porque se veían siempre que tenían oportunidad. Touya esperaba que saliera de trabajar por las tardes y la llevaba a cenar o a bailar, a veces las dos cosas y a veces incluso llevando a su abuela… con sus viejos zapatos negros de baile que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario.

Touya la hacía sentir sexy y deseable. La hacía olvidar que su ropa era sencilla, a menudo hecha a mano, y nada que ver con los elegantes vestidos de diseño que llevaban las mujeres con las que él solía salir. La hacía olvidar que no llevaba joyas porque estar juntos era, sencillamente, especial.

Y cuando hacían el amor era como si fuese la única mujer en el mundo para él.

Dadas las circunstancias, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Sí, era suficiente.

El cielo se había oscurecido y tenía un aspecto amenazador mientras Tomoyo volvía de la oficina de Correos del pueblo.

El príncipe Eriol había decidido de manera inesperada tomarse el día libre para ir a navegar con la signorina Mizuki, de modo que la habían enviado a casa temprano y, teniendo unas horas libres, Tomoyo había decidido ir a buscar su correo. Facturas, sin ninguna duda. Y una carta del banco que no tenía la menor prisa por abrir.

La tormenta soplaba con más fuerza ahora y miró hacia el malecón, preocupada. Esperaba que el príncipe Eriol y la signorina Mizuki ya estuvieran en tierra firme.

Su abuela estaba recogiendo hierbas en el huerto cuando llegó a casa y Tomoyo miró su reloj.

Touya llegaría pronto. Aquella noche iba a hacer la cena, un pequeño detalle por lo bien que se estaba portando con ella y con su abuela, pero le daba tiempo de abrir las cartas.

Facturas, como esperaba. Las facturas eran un recordatorio de la realidad porque últimamente estaba en el séptimo cielo, pero cuando abrió la carta del banco se le cayó el corazón a los pies.

Pagado en su totalidad, decía la carta. El préstamo había sido pagado. Pero eso era imposible, ella no había podido pagar…

Oyó entonces el motor del coche de Touya que llegaba a la casa y, de inmediato, su presión arterial se puso por las nubes.

O tal vez no era imposible.

¿Pero qué creía estar comprando Touya esta vez?

Notas: ahora viene la confusión ya verán que pronto se resuelve todo ósea en el próximo capitulo, que será así como me gustan melosos y muy románticos, ya saben la novela no es mía ni los personajes tampoco, nos leemos la próxima vez y ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titulo: La novia del magnate italiano**

**CAPITULO 20**

Touya entró en la cocina y en cuanto vio a Tomoyo de inmediato supo que ocurría algo. Y supo también que no era el momento de revelarle su sorpresa. Ella lo miraba con gesto de enfado, la barbilla levantada…

Probó con una sonrisa, pero se hundió sin dejar huella en la turbulenta sima que se había abierto entre ellos.

-¿Tomoyo? –la llamó, dando un paso adelante-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Una persiana chocó violentamente contra la pared de la casa, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? –le espetó, mostrándole el papel que tenía en la mano.

Touya reconoció el anagrama del banco Central de Montvelatte.

-¡Dio! –murmuró, airado-. No debería haberte enviado esta carta.

-Entonces es cosa tuya –dijo ella. Su voz sonaba rota, sin fuerza.

-¡Se supone que era una sorpresa!

-¿Y por eso está bien? –le preguntó Tomoyo. Y algo en su tono lo puso en alerta.

-Esta deuda te estaba matando, Tomoyo. Apenas podías pagar los intereses… no habrías terminado de pagarla nunca y pensé que te alegrarías…

-¿De qué pagaras a cambio de acostarte conmigo? ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso? He pagado por la moto y ahora esto… me tratas como si fuera una prostituta… –se le rompió la voz y tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para que sus palabras no se convirtieran en sollozos.

-¡No! –gritó Touya, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros para que no pudiera apartarse-. ¡No es eso, Tomoyo! No se te ocurra pensar algo así.

-¿Entonces por qué? –le preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa-. ¿Por qué todo ese dinero?

Touya sonrió por fin.

-Porque pensé que tú no eras la clase de mujer que agradecería una joya. Pensé que preferirías algo más práctico, un regalo que significase algo para ti y para tu abuela.

-Tampoco quiero joyas…

-¡Escúchame! –La interrumpió él, tomándola por los hombros-. Quería hacerte un regalo que fuera importante para ti, que te hiciera ilusión, no poner algo brillante en tu dedo. Quería marcar nuestro compromiso con un regalo significativo de verdad.

Ella parpadeó, incrédula.

-¿Nuestro compromiso?

-No esperaba que las cosas fueran así, pero ahora que lo sabes… -Touya clavó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó su mano-. Te quiero, Tomoyo. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Ella tragó saliva, su corazón galopando como loco dentro de su pecho.

-¿Quieres que me case contigo? ¿Me quieres…?

-Con todo mi corazón. Por favor, di que te casarás conmigo.

-Pero te vas a ir de Montvelatte. Volverás a…

-¿Cómo voy a irme cuando mi corazón está aquí, contigo? Nunca te dejaría, Tomoyo.

-¡Pues claro que me casaré contigo! Te quiero tanto…

Touya la tomó por la cintura, buscando sus labios para besarla hasta que los dos terminaron mareados.

-¡Touya! –lo llamó su abuela, a quien evidentemente no sorprendía ver a la pareja abrazándose-. ¿Qué hace la moto de Yukito en la puerta?

Tomoyo arrugó el ceño y él tuvo que sonreír de nuevo mientras tiraba de su mano para llevarla a la puerta, llevándose a la abuela al mismo tiempo.

-Venid conmigo.

Había un tráiler enganchado a la parte trasera de su coche y allí, sobre él, recién pintada, con neumáticos y asiento nuevo, estaba la moto de su hermano.

-Es la moto de Yukito –dijo Tomoyo, con los ojos empañados.

-Hice que la arreglasen cuando supe lo importante que era para ti.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque te quiero y lamentaba mucho haber actuado sin pensar, sin preguntarte. Y por si acaso no me crees… -Touya metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una cajita de terciopelo. En el interior había un exquisito anillo de oro y diamantes. Era de diseño sencillo, pero para Tomoyo tenía toda la importancia del mundo.

La abuela empezó a dar palmas, contenta de verdad por primera vez en muchos años.

-¡Vais a casaros!

Touya besó su arrugado rostro, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eso es… si dejas que me case con tu nieta.

Su abuela aplaudió de nuevo, entusiasmada, y Tomoyo rió, con el corazón en la garganta mientras él le ponía el anillo en el dedo.

Era la novia de Touya, su prometida… la novia del magnate italiano.

FIN

Notas: como ven (suspiro) así quiero uno yo siii, romántico y buen mozo como Touya, bueno chicas y chicos nos leemos la próxima vez, y espero que les haya gustado así como a mi adaptarla, así que espero sus opiniones, dejen sus review y nos leemos la próxima vez se despide está loca gatita .


End file.
